


Teasing

by Fey_Nikola



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fey_Nikola/pseuds/Fey_Nikola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes conversations about marital problems need object lessons to be better understood.</p><p>(Or: What Won't Your Wife Won't Do? Oh, You Mean This?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another kink meme fill.  
> I don't know what kind of tone this is supposed to have.  
> Sorry.

Sometimes Ezio has to remind himself that Machiavelli is actually younger than him. 

Ten years younger, in truth.

But when Machiavelli is talking down to him or ordering him around, he can easily forget that he is the older one.

Sometimes Ezio wonders if Machiavelli was ever young.

There are times, though, when it becomes very clear which of them is the more experienced.

\-----

Niccolo’s mouth gapes when he cums and his hands tense in mid-air, hovering over Ezio’s head while he is being swallowed. Another few strokes wrenches a choking gasp, and one last swirl of tongue over the head and his body collapses against the wall.

Ezio leans back on his heels and works his jaw until it pops, then readjusts Niccolo’s clothing back into its normal configuration. Niccolo is still staring into space, his open-mouthed breathing nearly silent. They can hear the low murmurs of a few recruits around the corner leading away from the tunnel entrance.

“Your wife will not do this for you?” Ezio asks in confirmation, continuing their previous conversation. Niccolo blinks a few times and shudders a little when Ezio leans against him to stand.

“No. She claims it to be a sin against God.” His voice is lower and huskier than usual. Ezio chuckles as he surreptitiously rubs his knees.

“Perhaps she is right.”

Machiavelli stands on his own and straightens his tunic. “If that is so, then there are worse things to go to hell for.” Ezio cocks his head to the side and the hood puddled over his shoulders falls to rest against his back more smoothly. Machiavelli fists his hands in the hair that has fallen loose at the back of Ezio’s neck and pulls him down for a demanding kiss.

They part just before a pair of novices come around the corner. They give a small nod and a smile respectively as the novices pass into the tunnels, both turning to watch them leave.

“Perhaps this conversation would best be continued elsewhere.” Machiavelli suggests as Ezio casually dons his hood once more.

“Bene.” Ezio walks confidently toward the door hiding the ladder to the roof and the upper floors. “I have not yet had a chance to express my opinion to you.”

Machiavelli folds his arms behind his back and squares his stance as the door closes behind the other Master Assassin. Niccolo bites his lower lip in anticipation and swallows hard as he follows after Ezio.


End file.
